lets rewrite this ending
by purestaqua
Summary: after two long years alice returns to Underland. the white queen arranges a ball but who is the tall dark stanger she meets there.


"Oh...oh my!" McTwisp stuttered, rushing to the white queen's side. "Y-your highness, Alice will be returning tomorrow!" he pointed to a spot in the Oraculum.

Mirana's eyes swept over the parchment and smiled. The girl was most definitely Alice.

"Already? My the days have been going by quickly. We must arrange a grand ball to welcome her! Follow me McTwisp, We have plenty of work to do."

* * *

It had been nearly two years since Alice had saved Underland from the evil red queen and then returned home. Two years was too much for her she wanted to go back, she just had no idea how she would manage that.

The ship rocked to the side slightly and Alice stumbled as she made her way up the ladder to the deck. She ran over to the rail and gazed over to the horizon. She could see land. She was nearly back in England. Oh how she missed her home, China was a great adventure but nothing ever replaced being around your friends and family.

She slid back down the ladder to her cabin and stripped out of her nightdress. She then proceeded to rummage around in her trunk until she found some suitable English clothing. As she fumbled with getting dressed she hoped that when everyone met her at the dock, her mother wouldn't notice her lack of a corset. Unfortunately, she always seemed to notice. Alice didn't understand why all the woman would bother wearing such a thing. It was uncomfortable and stiff. Alice liked to have more freedom.

She slipped into her shoes and climbed back up the ladder. The land mass that was England had moved closer and she smiled. _Soon, very soon _she thought.

She leaned over the rail ever so slightly to look into the blue ocean water and thought about how cold it must be. The ship suddenly jerked again and she was sent flying back into a wall. She let out a small shriek before her head smashed into the wood and she lost consciousness.

She looked around. The room of doors again.

"Third times the charm." she mused. "Surely I'll do this right this time." she strolled over to the table and picked up the key she also grabbed the bottle of pishalver . She pulled the cork out of the bottle, pressed it to her lips and took a small sip. She started to shirk and her dress was getting rather loose. She looked up at the table that was now towering over her and was relived to have the key in her hand this time.

She took a few steps towards the curtain that his the tiny door before she tripped over her too large dress.

"Honestly I should really wear something shorter since I always seem to und up in these situations." She sighed and ripped a large portion of fabric off the bottom of her dress and wrapped it around her chest. The dress was still little too long but at least she knew she wouldn't have to worry about it falling off completely.

She continued over to the door, her bare feet padded along on the black and white tiles. She came to a halt and pulled the curtain off to the side. Which is no small feat when you your self are small. She then shoved the key into the lock and gave it a quick twist. The lock clicked and she gave the door a little nudge.

Underland was a lot brighter now than she remembered. The trees were more green than before and there where far more flowers. She stepped into the warm sunlight and suddenly realized she had no idea where to go. Last time dee and dum, McTwisp and all the others where there to greet her. But there was no one here now.

She heard something rustle.

"McTwisp?" she asked.

Sure enough the familiar white rabbit appeared from the bushes. He pulled out his pocket watch. "On time for once," he remarked. "Follow me." He put the watch back in his pocket and hopped off in front of Alice.

"Its good to see you McTwisp." She smiled as she followed him through the forest. On the way to mamorial no doubt.

* * *

"Here have some of this before we enter." McTwisp held some upelkuchen in his paw.

Alice grabbed it from his paw and took a small bite. She felt herself getting bigger and everything else around her shrinking. She was back to her normal size now.

* * *

Mirana ,Tarrant, Mallymkun, and Thackery all stood in the castle ballroom awaiting their guest, Alice.

"Oh I do hope Alice arrives soon!" Tarrant exclaimed.

"I don't really care if she ever comes back," Mallymkun snapped. "I never really liked her."

"Mallymkun! Please don't speak about our honoured guest like that," scolded the queen.

The door creaked open and there stood Alice and McTwisp. A smile leapt as cross her face as she locked eyes with Tarrant.

"HATTER!" she shouted jubilantly before rushing over to hug him a hug. "I've missed you terribly!"

"As I have you," he responded and hugged her back.

"Oh no, no, Alice We really must get you into a dress that suit's the occasion better," the white queen teased. She grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her away from the Hatter, into another room. The door closed behind her as if it where enchanted and the two where left alone together.

The queen rummaged around in a massive wardrobe until she found something that pleased her. She turned around holding an elegant ,strapless dress.

"Get undressed," Mirana commanded sweetly. "I'll help you get into this. You'll need help with the laces in the back."

Alice did as she was told and stripped down to her undergarments. She slipped into the dress and the queen helped her with the laces. Several quick tugs later and she was in a very form fitting dress Alice walked over to the mirror in the corner and admired herself.

"Oh dear. You'll need shoes as well!" Mirana hurried out of the room in search of shoes that would both match Alice's dress and fit her.

Alice ran her fingers down the dress. The corset top was made of silk and had small daisies and other things embroidered on it. The skirt was very poofy and a few shades lighter than the top but it got darker along the bottom edge. The dress looked great on her and she liked it almost as much as the dress Tarrant made for her last time she was here in underland.

She slipped out of the room and back into the ball room. She could feel every ones eyes on her now. It was kind of unnerving.

"Well, how does it fit?" Tarrant asked as he examined Alice.

"It fits great….you made it?" she asked. It felt like it was his handiwork but she really couldn't be sure until he told her.

"Oh absolutely Alice! I just needed to make you something for when you returned again."

"….This isn't the only dress he made for you." Mallymkun sighed. "There's a whole closet full."

The white queen waltzed in to the room carrying a pair of blue boots.

"Try these on." she handed the boots over to Alice and she slipped them onto her feet.

"A perfect fit."

"Then let the celebration begin!" the Hatter shouted as Thackery threw his teacup at the wall.

The ballroom suddenly flooded with creatures and people that Alice did not recognize along with the few familiar faces of her friends. Alice wandered around and danced with whoever asked. This party may have been in her honour, but she felt strangely uncomfortable here surrounded by so many unfamiliar faces. She gazed around the room before some one walked up to her.

"Care to dance?" he asked his voice was strangely familiar to Alice. He held out his hand and she took it.

He wore a suit like all the other men there but unlike everyone else he had a mask covering his face. He was also strangely tall towering over everyone in the room. Alice couldn't help but feel liked she'd met him before.

"Who are you?" she questioned as they danced around the room. Her dress lightly swept across the floor with every step while her heels softly clacked against the tiles.

"An old acquaintance," he murmured before dragging her off to an empty corner of the room.

"That really doesn't tell me anything," Alice whispered while she trailed behind him.

"If I tell you who I am, you must promise not to tell anyone!" he hissed under his breath.

Alice reached up to pull off the mask not bothering to respond. She pulled the mask away as she gasped "STAYNE?!"

"Keep quiet!" he growled down at her, before pressing a finger to her lips.

Alice backed away. Stayne. Of course How did she not realized sooner. His height, his long black, hair even his voice. It should've jogged her memory but with the mask obscuring his face, she just couldn't put the pieces together.

"W-why are you here? HOW did you even get here? I thought…" He cut her off.

"Come with me and I'll explain"

"Go with you?! God knows what you'd have done that night you corned me in the castle if I didn't run away. Why should I suddenly trust you now!" Alice spat and glared angrily at the tall, dark man.

"Oh, I know exactly what I'd have done that night," Stayne mumbled. "Just come with me!"

He grabbed Alice's wrist and dragged her down a white, marble stair case, that she had only just realized was there. Her shoes clacked down the stairs and she wondered how long it would be before someone noticed she was gone. Honestly ,she didn't think anyone would notice and that scared her. Worst of all, she was with Stayne. She had always had slight feeling for him but she would never admit it. She was against feeling anything but hatred towards him.

They had reached the bottom of the staircase but Alice hadn't noticed and walked right into Stayne.

"Sorry," she mumbled and looked around the room. It was oddly empty there was a table up against the far wall and a few chains hung oddly from the ceiling but nothing else. As with every room in the castle it was stark white and bizarrely eerie.

Alice sighed and tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. "Get talking."

"Alright, but I haven't the slightest idea where to begin."

"How about explaining why you're here and how you got HERE!" Alice snapped. She walked over to the table and sat on it, since she had a feeling this would be a long story.

"I'm here because you are, my darling," Stayne purred, cupping her chin and leaning over. "And of course you want to know how I knew you would be here tonight. I saw the Oraculum before I was exiled. I actually had quite a good look at it and I saw that you would return again. While I was in exile, I was counting the days until your return All 784, he purred into her ear.

A shiver ran down Alice's spine just thinking about how close to her his lips were.

"That still doesn't tell me just how you got here," she said, her voice softer than she had intended.

Stayne stepped away from Alice. "First I killed the bloody big head." He pulled up his sleeve to reveal the cuff and chain links that still clung to him and smirked.

"Then I smashed one of these links so I wouldn't have to drag her around with me." He let his sleeve fall back into place before continuing. "Now getting HERE was simple. That stupid queen we have now doesn't hurt anyone. The worst she could do was just toss me out again."

Her eyes were wide with fear. She was trapped in this room with Stayne, a man who had just confessed to murdering someone. She started thinking and realized that the red queen probably wasn't the first person he had killed and it scared her even more.

"W…what do you want from me?" she asked.

"What do I want from you? Silly question. You should be asking what I don't want." He grinned, inching his face closer to hers. He inhaled her intoxicating scent before pressing his lips to hers.

Alice wanted to resist but found she couldn't. Something was drawing her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Her fingers entangled in his long black hair and she kissed him back as her eyes drifted shut. He slid a hand behind her and pulled her closer. Her chest was against his and she was sure he could feel her heart beat speed up.

Stayne pulled away and left Alice wanting more, needing more contact. He, of course, saw this right away and smirked.

"Now tell me. Who does your heart belong to?" he questioned teasingly, already knowing the answer.

"You," Alice whispered in response. She wasn't just saying it, she knew it was true Tarrant had never showed her affection the way Stayne had. It almost made her feel bad. She knew Tarrant liked her, but he had never made a move and now, here she was, kissing Stayne.

"Good girl," he purred before gently sucking on her neck. Alice let out a small moan and felt Stayne smile against her neck.

Alice reached up and started unbuttoning Stayne's shirt but her pulled her hands away.

"No…we're going to do this my way." he replied with a seductive tone. Her reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a pair of hand cuffs.

Alice stared at them with wide eyes. "you cant be serious." she started glancing from the hand cuffs to Stayne and back again.

"Oh but I am." There was a little glint of mischief in his dark eye.

He clapped one of her hands in and fed the other side of the cuffs over one of the chains that hung above. He then locked her other hand in so that her arms hung uselessly above her head. Alice shivered at cool touch of the metal around her wrists.

Stayne's hands wandered down her arms to her chest and then behind her to untie the laces that kept her dress clinging to her delicate frame. The knot gave and he slid a finger under the material of the dress, giving it a quick tug to loosen it. The blue silk sagged limply around her stomach He dragged it down to her hips. Alice lifted her hips off the table so that Stayne could get the dress completely off. The soft material hit the floor and he kicked it under the table, then he continued unbuttoning his shirt. He it shrugged off then leaned over Alice.

"Stayne…."Alice started but was silenced by his lips against hers once more. She moaned, suddenly wishing that her hands where not cuffed above her head. She wanted to touch him, she _needed to touch him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. No, it still wasn't good enough._

_They pulled apart, each gasping for breath. He trailed his hands down her sides, her flesh tingling at his touch. His hands stopped at her hips._

"_are you ready for this?" he asked._

_Alice nodded and dropped her legs from his waist. He grabbed her panties, gently pulled them off. Then he reached down and unbuttoned his trousers they dropped to the floor and he lazily kicked them away._

_Her eyes scanned over him. We was very muscular and covered in scars, his white skin contrasting with his lovely black hair. He almost looked as if he was carved out of marble, but he was much warmer and slightly more inviting. Her eyes drifted lower and settled on his cock it was enormous and a scary shade of red, she only got to glance at it for a few seconds before Stayne prepared to enter her.._

_He slowly pushed into her, welcoming the warmth and wetness. Alice, meanwhile, was finally getting the contact she had wanted, even if it did hurt a bit._

"_Stayne…it hurts" she said, her eyes watering._

"_It wont for much longer," Stayne reassured her with a smirk. He pulled out almost all the way and pushed back in a little faster than last time. The more he thrusts the less it hurt, and the better it felt. Her legs locked around his waist once again then she met his thrust with one of her own. She shuddered in pleasure as she took him deeper inside her. _

_One of Stayne's hands wandered up to fondle Alice's soft breasts. He gave the soft mound a good squeeze then ran this thumb over the hard nipple before doing the same to the other side. She looked up at him, her face was flushed a soft shade of pink and her breathing had sped up. She smiled, the pain had subsided and now she only felt pure pleasure._

_He lean down and nipped at her collar bone and she cried out from the intense mix of pain and ecstasy that was flooding her body. Stayne started thrusting harder and she was sure he wouldn't last much longer._

"_Oh Stayne!" Alice shouted as she climaxed. She didn't care if anyone upstairs heard, they probably wouldn't anyway. Stayne came soon after, her screaming his name was just too much for him. Stayne pulled out._

_They both heard foot steps coming down the stairs as Stayne pulled on his trousers and buttoned them up._

_Ther stood Tarrant looking totally dumbfounded and shocked._

"_ALICE? What in Gods Naem do ya think ye be doing?" he hissed his eyes flashed a fiery red at the sight of the two together._

_Alice's face turned bright red. She pulled her legs together to try and hide the mess her and Stayne had just made, it was also a vain attempt to cover herself. She would prefer it if as few people as possible saw her naked, One person would've been idea but apparently fate didn't not agree with her._

"_H…Hatter…I...its not what it looks like," she boldly lied. If he asked what was really going on she was screwed because a situation like this is, as she had discovered incredibly hard to lie your way out of._

"_If it nay be what it looks like then what be it lassie?" he growled stepping closer to Stayne clearly wishing to pick a fight with him. _

_Stayne laughed which pissed Tarrant off even more._

"_nd what be so funneh ye bastard?" Tarrant snapped._

"_Tarrant please stop it!" Alice shouted. _

"_Yes. Give the lady some privacy." Stayne growled and shoved the Hatter back towards the stairs._

"_Yeh should be takin your own advice."_

"_Tarrant! Just go!" Alice cried, her eyes were watering again and her arms were going numb._

_Tarrant's eyes flickered back to lime green and he frowned before turning to leave as Alice had suggested. _

_Stayne turned back to Alice with a smug smile. "I'm gonna get him for that later," he mumbled as he dug around in his pocket for the key to the handcuffs. His fingers touched the cold silver and he pulled out the tiny key. He slipped it into one of the locks and gave it a quick twist. Gravity pulled Alice's numb hand down to her lap, he held her other hand up while unlocking it as well. The lock clicked and he ripped the handcuffs off, still hold holding her wrist he lowered it to rest on her lap._

"_Stayne I know you're mad but please don't hurt him…He meant well…" she trailed off._

"_Alice, you cant expect me to change just for you." he said, pulling his shirt back on._

_Alice sighed and slid off the table then reached under it to grab her dress. She lazily slipped into it._

"_Stayne could you tie it back up?" she asked sweetly. _

_Stayne turned to her, grabbed the laces and gave them a few tugs before trying them together. He pulled on his jacket then reached to pick up Alice. She let out a small squeak when he hoisted her up into his arms._

"_I don't think this is a good idea." She whispered._

"_That stupid hatter probably blabbed to everyone already. I see no harm," he stated blankly._

_She sighed. "There's just no reasoning with you."_

_He carried her up the marble stair case and sure enough, just as he said, there was the Hatter telling everyone what he had seen. Stayne carefully set Alice down and growled something along the lines of, "excuse me I have some unfinished business to attend to," his voice full of hatred. He stormed off towards Tarrant and Alice had to look away afraid of what Stayne planned to do to him. She knew she couldn't stop Stayne He didn't work that way and would do whatever he set his mind to, which at times, like now, meant he was totally irrational. _

_There was a loud smack and Alice assumed that Tarrant had been punched. Another softer sounding smack followed, this kept going for almost ten minutes before Stayne returned with some blood dripping from his hands._

_Alice's eyes darted from Stayne to the Hatter and back again. Stayne really did a number on poor Tarrant His nose was gushing blood. There were cuts on his cheeks and the beginnings of a black eye. She sighed and looked around. Everyone was staring and staritng to close in on them. She grabbed Stayne's hand ignoring the fact that it was smeared with Tarrant's blood._

"_I think we should leave," she said hurriedly. Seconds later, Stayne was walking very quickly towards the nearest door._

_The white queen stood at the opposite side of the room, she was obviously not impressed with the outcome of the party that was supposed to be a grand and elegant event. She strolled over to Tarrant and grabbed his hand, leading him away to treat his wounds._

_* * *_

_Outside of the castle there was a horse waiting for the Stayne and Alice. They both hopped on and rode off into the darkness. Alice had no idea where they where headed but at least Stayne was there to protect her. She paused for a moment. Two years ago she would've felt safer with Tarrant than Stayne. Now it seems the tables had turned. She had always had feeling for him but tonight they grew stronger._

_The horse came to a halt at a clearing in the forest. Stayne climbed off first and helped Alice down. He walked over to a tree and sat beneath it, patting the ground next to him as a signal for Alice to sit as well._

_Stayne let out a small sigh before he started to talk. "I know this visit is going to have to come to an end soon…" he trailed off._

"_I...it doesn't have to I could stay here with you," she smiled, resting her head on his arm._

"_What about the people in your world? Wont they miss you?"_

"_I've been gone for two years already. I'm sure they'll hardly notice."_

_Stayne smirked. "So you'll stay and be mine."_

_Alice nodded. Stayne cupped her chin and pulled her lips up to his. Suddenly Alice pushed him to the ground and straddled his hips._

"_We're going to do this my way," she sang and began unbuttoning his shirt again._

_* * *_

_The ship had reached the docks in England and Alice's body was carried ashore. No one witness what had happened but everyone knew right away that there was no life left in her. Tears streamed down her mother's face and Margret tried to comfort her. They would never know just how happy Alice was living in Underland, the land she had always dreamed of. _


End file.
